¿Separación?
by kari2017
Summary: -Chicos, esto es muy malo, Pidge se va a ir, la escuché hablando con su padre.- Esas palabras de Lance causaron estragos en las mentes de todo, qué es lo que cada uno piensa sobre la paladín verde y cuáles son las decisiones que tomarán, de eso trata este fic
1. Introducción

Hola a todos, perdón por la desaparición. Tuve problemas con mi vieja computadora y cuando la llevé a arreglar me la devolvieron completamente vacía, sin archivos ni muchos menos mis fics, también todo mi historial en internet. La verdad no recordaba la contraseña después de eso y con todos los exámenes que vengo teniendo encima no me acordaba que tenía una forma de recuperar la cuenta.

A partir de acá son agradecimientos hacia los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, si les parece muy aburrido se lo pueden saltear, pero es algo que quiero hacer de todas maneras.

Agradezco a g7zsa y a Q2dlf por sus reviews en baka saru, también yV2Sq y Guest por los reviews en tan brillante como el sol, por otro lado, el review de sakurhita en hora de asesinato y finalmente a darkacuario en un acto de bondad, una lección por aprender.

También quiero agradecer a los que me comenzaron a seguir y que me pusieron favorito en un acto de bondad, una lección por aprender: , Loba-san, Manukara, FennikkusuP, LadySeleneHikari, MaferLostGirl17, Dianix96, Elmundodelalala y a los que me siguieron y me pusieron favorito en hora de asesinato aira-15, sakurhita, Irara, Tendo Haruhi y Korisiano.

Ahora quiero hacerlo un poco específico: a darkacuario le agradezco por haber llegado hasta el final en esa primera historia que hacía de ese estilo, sus comentarios siempre me motivaron bastante y me hacían pensar, voy a tomar tu consejo y tratar de aclarar los detalles antes.

A Guest te agradezco por tus reviews en todos mis fics de saiyuki, me alegra que te gusten y si querés pedir alguna pareja, decime que lo intento, después de todo es divertido hacerlo.

A Irara que leí su fic así no debería ser de katekyo y que me gustó mucho, aunque siendo honesta se me partía el alma cuando lo leía, las guerras nunca traen nada bueno, en especial en la que la familia tiene que pelear entre sí, pero dentro de todo terminó con un final feliz después de tanto tormento y con varias lecciones por aprender.

A Tendo Haruhi que comencé a leer su fic tú me salvaste de ranma que la verdad me pareció muy interesante y me dejó con varias intrigas, me hiciste sentir una montaña rusa de tristeza a felicidad e incluso a intriga con lo que le sucedió a Akane espero que lo continúes pronto.

A Elmundodelalala que también comencé a leer su fic corazón de las tortugas ninjas que me pareció algo bastante interesante también, aunque en un principio me costaba imaginarlos como personas, pero de alguna forma mi cabeza lo hizo encajar, también espero que lo continúes pronto.

A partir de este punto hablo de la historia en sí.

Con respecto a este fic lo escribí porque me encantó Pidge y también la relación con los chicos del equipo, el primero es cortito, pero ya después se van haciendo un poco más largos.

**Advertencia:** Antes de leer el fanfic, es recomendable que hayan llegado hasta el capitulo 3 de la temporada 5 o pueden recibir spoilers, si lo leen de igual manera es bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sola la historia, que la disfruten.

**Introducción.**

-Chicos, esto es muy malo, Pidge se va a ir, la escuché hablando con su padre. - Dijo Lance muy alterado. Pero como la mayoría de las veces el chico se alarmaba por nada, no le hicieron mucho caso- Estoy hablando en serio, piénsenlo, la única razón por la que vino al espacio era buscar a su familia y ya la encontró y ahora su papá le ofrece ir juntos con su hermano y ella, acaso no lo ven, es obvio que no tiene razones para quedarse. - Gritó ahora más alterado si es que era posible.

En ese momento a todos les cayó la realidad como un balde de agua fría, era cierto, pensándolo así, ya nada la ataba a ellos, Pidge de verdad se iba a ir.

Lance y Keith estaban a punto de correr para convencerla de que se quedara, pero Shiro y Hunk, que, aunque entendían sus sentimientos, eran menos impulsivos, los detuvieron.

-Esperen, no podemos ir de la nada y hacerles una escena, creo que lo mejor sería serenarnos un poco y luego hablar con Pidge. - Dijo Shiro, tratando de calmarlos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, en este estado, no creo que podamos razonar con ella. - Aportó Hunk.

Lance y Keith iban a discutir, pero al ver los rostros de sus amigos, se dieron cuenta, de que ellos estaban igual y que la noticia los afectaba a todos por igual.

-Está bien. Me voy. - Exclamó Keith dirigiéndose a la puerta, Shiro estaba por decir algo, pero él siguió hablando- Voy a ir a mi habitación y cuando tenga las ideas claras voy a volver para que discutamos qué hacer con Pidge. - Eso los sorprendió, pero les relajó ver que no iba a hacer locuras.

-Yo también voy a hacer eso, creo que lo necesito un poco. - Dijo Lance mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Me parece una buena idea, todos deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones para ordenar un poco nuestras ideas, creo que es lo que todos necesitamos. - Proclamó Shiro.

-Sí también estoy de acuerdo. - Dijo Hunk, y todos se retiraron para hacer lo que decidieron.

Bueno, como advertí es cortito, pero en compensación por mi tiempo desaparecida y el hecho de que probablemente más de la mitad del capítulo está plagado de agradecimientos, voy a subir el segundo también, me despido y espero que les guste.


	2. Shiro

Como dije anteriormente en compensación, el segundo capítulo, sigue siendo corto, pero ya voy a ir subiendo más.

Nuevamente les dejo la misma advertencia

**Advertencia:** Antes de leer el fanfic, es recomendable que hayan llegado hasta el capítulo 3 de la temporada 5 o pueden recibir spoilers, si lo leen de igual manera es bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Chapter 1: Shiro

Mientras iba caminado por el pasillo, Shiro no podía evitar pensar en Pidge y en todo lo que habían compartido.

Recordaba que la primera vez que la vio, actuaba como hombre y también que se le hacía muy conocida, pero con los Galra pisándole los talones y sin poder fiarse del todo de sus recuerdos, ya que estaban todos mezclados, no logró darse cuenta de quién era.

Cuando tuvieron que ir a buscar al león verde, se divirtió escuchándola divagar. Pero cuando llegaron a la nave de los Galra, sus recuerdos sobre ese lugar lo inundaron, era frustrante porque sabía que no tenía tiempo de ir a rescatar a sus compañeros.

Aunque no se esperaba lo que le reveló Pidge, ella era hija de Sam y hermana de Matt y quería ir a buscarlos. Pero eso significaba que "él" era ella, Shiro se imaginaba que no era un hombre, pero aún así descubrirlo en ese tipo de situación fue muy shockeante.

Decidió entonces que quería ayudarla, después de todo se sentía responsable de haber escapado solo él.

No lograron encontrarlos, pero se prometió a sí mismo y a ella que los encontrarían.

Habían rescatado al resto de los prisioneros y fueron a hablar con ellos para recopilar información y como había estado pasando últimamente se llevó una sorpresa, y no muy grata debe admitir. Le dijeron que él había atacado a Matt. Todavía recordaba la mirada de odio que le había dedicado la chica en ese momento y lo peor del asunto es que no podía defenderse, ya que no recordaba nada.

Fueron a una nave Galra destruida y con su brazo habían logrado acceder a su información, pero en ese momento Shiro vio que algo caía del cielo hacia ellos y definitivamente no la iba a dejar morir sin importar lo que costase, así que la sacó del lugar, aunque eso solo la hizo enojar más con él. Pero no había tiempo para eso, el objeto que casi los aplastaba era en realidad un monstruo y debían pararlo, así que formaron a Voltron y tras una larga batalla, salieron victoriosos.

Más tarde ese día Shiro fue con Pidge a mirar el atardecer y por primera vez agradecía algo a los Galra, gracias a ellos había recuperado la memoria y se dio cuenta de que la razón de atacar a su hermano había sido para que lo pusieran en su lugar y salvarlo. En ese momento Pidge lo abrazó y se disculpó por dudar, pero Shiro no estaba enojado con ella. Le reveló que sabía su verdadera identidad, al principio se había sobresaltado, pero después de decirle que iba a guardar su secreto, se relajó y le agradeció.

Al día siguiente Pidge había tomado la resolución de ir en busca de su familia, abandonando el equipo, nadie quería que eso pasara pero Shiro sabía que ella no iba a retroceder. Pero para sorpresa de todos, los Galra tomaron el castillo, tomando a Shiro y Lance de rehenes, con Hunk y Koran yendo a buscar un Balmera, con Allura y Keith impedidos de poder ingresar en el castillo y con Pidge siendo la única que pudiera salvar a todos.

Pidge lo logró de manera excelente, y también a raíz del incidente había decidido quedarse para proteger a la familia de todos, incluida la suya. Shiro odiaba admitirlo, pero era la segunda vez que agradecía a los Galra, esperaba que no se le hiciese costumbre.

Desde entonces Pidge siempre los ayudaba y los sacaba de problemas, ya sea con su inteligencia, o con su habilidad con las máquinas o con su forma ágil de pensar y de ser. Pero Shiro se sentía mal cuando le preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda para reunir información o para explorar las pistas que hubiese de su familia y ella siempre le respondía que no, en cierto modo se sentía muy solitaria.

Pero eso había cambiado desde que había recuperado a Matt, con él era más abierta y se sentía que estuvieran en sintonía, sonreía más y ahora al fin había encontrado a su padre, eso seguro la hacía muy feliz y probablemente no quiera apartarse de su lado y sería más que entendible, había estado siendo muy egoísta, la paladín verde merecía hacer al menos por una vez algo que deseara.

En ese momento se levantó de la cama, aunque no recordaba haber llegado a su habitación ni haberse sentado en ella, por lo concentrado que estaba en sus propios pensamientos, y fue decidido al punto de reunión, ya había encontrado su respuesta.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y me despido hasta la próxima.


	3. Lance

Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza, la facu me está sacando mucho tiempo. Agradezco a todos los que hayan leído hasta este punto y espero que les vaya gustando.

Chapter 2: Lance

Había hecho todo lo posible por tranquilizarse en su viaje a su habitación, lo cual no funcionó. A penas se cerró la puerta detrás de él, le dio un golpe con su puño con todas sus fuerzas, es que no era justo, no quería que su amiga se fuera. Ella era parte del equipo, pero más que eso, era una amiga, parte de la familia, o al menos así la sentía Lance.

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar imágenes del pasado.

Cuando "lo" conoció, le había parecido alguien un poco antipático, como le hubiese encantado saber todo lo que sabía actualmente, en ese momento. Las únicas veces que "lo" veía era en los entrenamientos y clases conjuntas, y luego se desaparecía, pero eso no era lo más misterioso, sino que lo que captó su atención, y era la manera en la que reaccionaba cuando mencionaban la misión Cerbero. Normalmente era "tranquilo" y no solía tratar de destacar, incluso parecía evitarlo, pero solo con mencionar ese incidente alcanzaba para "hacerlo" enojar y que comenzara a maldecir a todos sin importarle nada. Nuevamente, hubiese deseado saber más antes.

El día en que decidió "seguirlo" en una de sus escapadas de noche, "lo" encontró mirando las estrellas, le contó que la misión Cerbero no había fallado por un error humano, sino que había sido cosa de extraterrestres. En ese punto Lance "lo" había tomado como un loco, pero un segundo después tuvo que creerle cuando vio caer una nave alienígena.

Después de eso fueron a rescatar a Shiro, quien era su ídolo y se encontraron con Keith, su mayor rival. De alguna manera, terminó metido en un león junto con todos los demás, destruyendo una nave enemiga y viajando por un agujero de gusano.

Allí conocieron a los alteanos y fueron en busca de los leones, una vez reunidos cuatro, aunque el negro sin funcionar, fueron a buscar al león rojo que estaba en la nave enemiga.

Los que fueron a la misión de infiltración fueron Shiro, Keith y Pidge. Al final lograron formar a Voltron, pero se puede decir que fue un milagro, porque no tenían la menor idea de cómo lo habían hecho. Pero Lance quedó sorprendido, ya que luego de la batalla, se reveló eso que lo intrigaba sobre su "compañero", su padre y su hermano, habían desaparecido en la misión Cerbero, por eso esas reacciones ante el tema. Y lo que más lo dejó impactado fue la fuerza de voluntad y mental que tenía para seguir buscando, sin rendirse después de 2 años, en verdad era fuerte.

Días después, luego de derrotar a otro enemigo, estaban en una fiesta, y Hunk le hizo darse cuenta de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver a sus familias, eso lo deprimió bastante. Buscó estar solo, pero se encontró con Koran. Mientras hablaban vio a Rover, el droide que Pidge modificó, pero era raro "él" no estaba, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que era una bomba y lo único que pudo hacer fue proteger a Koran con su cuerpo.

No sabía en qué momento se había desmayado, ni cuánto tiempo, pero eso fue irrelevante cuando vio que Pidge estaba en problemas, usó la poca fuerza que tenía para disparar y "salvarlo". Habían logrado ganar, festejó un poco con sus amigos y nuevamente cayó inconsciente.

Al despertar todos estaban muy metidos en una competencia de relojes. Cuando notaron su presencia, todos se alegraron y le ofrecieron comida, en ese momento le contaron todo lo que habían hecho para salvarlo, en especial todo lo que había hecho Pidge y Hunk.

Hunk, les contó sobre Balmera y sobre los alienígenas que había conocido allí y dijo que tenían que salvarlos.

Estaban a punto de salir, cuando nuevamente Pidge sorprendió a Lance, aunque en una magnitud completamente nueva, "él" era ella y no solo eso, era el único en el equipo en no saberlo, iba a tener que ser más observador.

Aún así, esa noticia no cambió nada, él la trataba igual que siempre, porque sin importar qué sucediera Pidge era Pidge. Lo único diferente fue la admiración que sentía por ella y más después de oír toda su historia, en verdad era muy valiente y testaruda. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco, ella se había convertido en su fuerza, cuando extrañaba a su familia, y la veía, trabajando tan duro por encontrar a la suya, sin siquiera tener pistas ni la seguridad de que estuvieran vivos, sin rendirse, hasta parecía hipócrita de su parte quejarse y lograba mantenerse a flote un poco más.

También le parecía increíble, lo fuerte y ágil que era a pesar de que aparentara lo contrario, y no dejaba de sorprenderse con lo inteligente que era, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no pudiese entenderle, aunque eso tampoco la tildaba como la más sensata, en especial si era una pista sobre su familia, aunque varias terminaran siendo falsas, podía llegar a ser bastante imprudente.

Varias veces quiso ayudarla de alguna manera, aunque no pudiese hacer mucho, para aunque sea sacarle algún peso de encima, intentó hacer que se abriera con él cuando la veía decaída, pero ella nunca accedió, sonreía, le decía que no sucedía nada y se alejaba, era frustrante. Se dio cuenta de que había una barrera, una que no sabía cómo superar y no sabía que más hacer.

Pero cuando ella encontró a su hermano, esa barrera se había ido. Al lado de Matt, no fingía, era 100% auténtica y siempre buscaba apoyo en él. Era un poco doloroso, pero le alegraba que su compañera no siguiera tragándose todo.

Ahora al fin había encontrado a su padre y tenía la chance de que toda su familia estuviera reunida, después de más de dos años. Es verdad, ella anhelaba eso más que nada. Lance imaginó todo lo que había sufrido ella sin poder saber sobre la mitad de su familia por tanto tiempo, él ya de por sí le costaba estar esos meses sin conexión con su propia familia y al menos sabía que estaban en un lugar seguro. De verdad era un tonto, con todo el tiempo que la vio esforzándose por eso que ahora tenía en la palma de la mano, y él estuvo a punto de intentar alejarla de eso, ahora se sentía en verdad egoísta.

Todavía no estaba feliz con la idea, la iba a extrañar, pero quería que su amiga estuviese bien y sabía que no había nada que la hiciera más feliz que el estar con su hermano y con su padre y con eso era suficiente para que él la apoyara. Ya era hora de volver al punto de reunión.

Acá les dejo el tercer capítulo, es algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado, como compensación voy a subir otro capítulo más. A partir de ahora voy a estar más ocupada, pero voy a tratar de no tardar tanto.

Nuevamente agradezco a todos los lectores que llegaron a este punto.


	4. Hunk

Como dije en el capítulo anterior, me disculpo por la demora, y este capítulo es de compensación. Espero que les guste.

Chapter 3: Hunk

Él iba a su habitación, pero ya tenía su decisión tomada, lo que necesitaba era asimilarla, porque no quería llorar cuando sucediese, no quería que ella se sintiera culpable.

Cuando la conoció en la academia, a pesar de que actuara como chico, él tenía el presentimiento de que era mujer, el mismo se fue haciendo más grande con el tiempo, hasta que no tuvo dudas, pero no lo mencionó ya que creía que debía tener sus razones para ocultarlo.

En esa época, le costaba tratar con ella, solo la veía durante las clases o en las simulaciones, pero nunca se quedaba con ellos más de 3 segundos sin que fuera estrictamente necesario, era como si no le interesase formar vínculos con nadie, como si su objetivo fuera uno muy lejano y distinto al que tenían los demás.

Eso se confirmó al ver las reacciones que tenía cuando se mencionaba la misión Cerbero. La vez que la siguieron estaba escuchando con un equipo muy avanzado en el techo. Hunk se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que su compañera hablaba totalmente en serio y que era importante para ella, y por eso cuando mencionó extraterrestres, a él no le cabía la menor duda de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Lamentablemente para él, acertó y lo notó cuando una nave alienígena cayó del cielo, y empeoró cuando a sus dos compañeros se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir a buscarla.

Cuando llegaron a una distancia segura ella hackeó una cámara de video, para ver lo que sucedía dentro de la campaña de aislamiento, ahí vieron a Shiro, el comandante de Cerbero y hablaba sobre una invasión y nuevamente Hunk presintió que algo malo iba a pasar, y otra vez acertó, su equipo quería infiltrarse, es que acaso ninguno de sus compañeros era racional. Se lo esperaba de Lance, pero no esperaba que Pidge fuera tan imprudente, después de todo era la más inteligente y entre de todo la consideraba alguien un poco más calculadora. Para su suerte o desgracia Keith se había adelantado en rescatar a Shiro y había despejado el camino para ellos.

Al día siguiente encontraron el león azul y terminaron en un universo muy distante. Ahí se enteraron de que cada uno debía ir a buscar su propio león. Y la verdad que no había sido tarea sencilla, pero cuando regresaron al castillo las cosas no mejoraron. La noticia de la nave Galra tan próxima y sin poder formar a Voltron, no era buena idea. Lance y él querían escapar, pero Keith y Pidge querían quedarse y pelear, y como anteriormente había pasado, se esperaba esa reacción del primero, pero no de la segunda, tal vez de verdad era una chica impulsiva y la había juzgado mal.

Luego de que lograran vencer al enemigo por primera vez, Hunk había entendido qué es lo que pasaba. Todas y cada una de las veces que ella hacía algo impulsivo, se relacionaba con la misión Cerbero y con los Galra, y eso era porque su padre y su hermano habían sido secuestrados por ellos. Era por eso que había ido a la academia y por lo que se hacía pasar por chico, en ese momento Hunk cambió a mejor su opinión de ella, de verdad era alguien muy decidida.

Después de eso tuvieron que entrenar y se notaba que a Pidge la tenía algo incómoda ese tipo de cosas. Cada vez que veían la imagen de la foto, Hunk le decía que era su novia, para no delatar que era ella la que aparecía en la foto, a pesar de que eso hiciera que ella se enojara con él.

Sufrieron algunos ataques Galra más y cuando todo estuvo en calma y realizaron una fiesta Pidge los había confrontado para irse a buscar a su familia, y la verdad es que Hunk no podía culparla, él ya deseaba volver a casa y reunirse con su familia, no podía imaginar lo ansiosa que estaba por empezar a buscarlos, considerando que hace dos años que no los veía.

Pero los Galra cambiaron sus planes, pusieron una bomba en el castillo, hiriendo a Lance en el proceso. Pidge les dio la nave que había arreglado para irse, con el fin de que llegaran al Balmera y consiguieran un nuevo cristal para poder usar las cápsulas de sanación. Hunk y Koran fueron a esa aventura, y allí él se decidió a pelear contra los Galra como paladín de Voltron.

A su vuelta al castillo, habían descubierto que Pidge también había decidido permanecer junto a ellos y luchar.

Antes de iniciar su regreso a Balmera para salvarlo, Pidge había confesado ser mujer, el único que se había sorprendido fue Lance, por otro lado, Hunk estaba muy orgulloso de que su compañera hubiera tenido la confianza de compartir su secreto con ellos.

Desde entonces, la relación entre ambos se fue volviendo más fuerte, ella lo acompañaba en sus pruebas en la cocina, hablaban sobre física cuántica, sobre códigos y naves, y en más de una ocasión se encontraron en situaciones ridículas.

El lazo de Hunk con ella era uno de los más fuertes, sin embargo, cuando Pidge estaba triste o aturdida por algo no se lo contaba. En un principio él le había dado su espacio, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo creyó entender la razón de su silencio y comenzó a decirle sus propias inseguridades, para ver si ella se animaba a hablar luego de oírlas, varias veces estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, pero a último momento Pidge se volvía a tragar sus penas.

Hunk empezó a creer que tal vez ella todavía no pudiese confiar del todo en ellos, y aunque le dolía sabía que no podía obligarla a confiar. Cuando el hermano de Pidge regresó, vio como ella le contaba todo y la sensación de que no confiaba en ellos aumentó un poco. Aún así verla tan feliz, hacía que eso cobrara mucho menos importancia.

Siguió en el equipo, peleando, buscando información, hackeando, investigando, pero esta vez con alguien con quien desahogar penas y finalmente había encontrado a su padre, Hunk solo podía imaginar la felicidad que debía tener encima en ese momento su amiga.

Él no iba a pedirle que se quedara, ella estuvo luchando por mucho más tiempo que los demás, desde la misión Cerbero que no dejaba de pelear, todo ese tiempo buscando a su familia, sin bajar los brazos, sin desistir, sin perder la fe en encontrarlos vivos, Hunk no estaba seguro de si él podría haber aguantado tanto tiempo, de verdad creía que Pidge era una verdadera guerrera. Y justo por eso creía que tenía más que merecido la oportunidad de retirarse y ser feliz, aunque realmente la iba a extrañar, la llegó a considerar como una hermana con la que a menudo terminaba en situaciones ridículas y con la que hablar sobre lo que les gusta.

Pero Hunk sabía que era lo mejor y por eso quería despedirse de ella con una sonrisa, porque quería que viera que no había rencores y que él era feliz, si ella lograba su sueño, con ese pensamiento decidió regresar ya se sentía más listo, rememorar todo lo ayudó a afirmar su resolución.

Así termina este capítulo, que también es cortito, me parece que no tengo ninguno largo en esta historia, pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer hasta acá.


	5. Keith

Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, la verdad con la facu últimamente no me sobran tiempo ni ganas para muchas cosas, lo bueno es que es mi último año. En compensación traigo el resto de la historia completa.

Chapter 4: Keith

Keith estaba realmente alterado, no había contemplado la idea de que después de tanto tiempo pudiese pasar eso, pero pensándolo con lógica, ella había estado a punto de dejarlos para buscar a su familia, qué la detenía ahora de irse. El no haberse dado cuenta por su cuenta solo lo enojaba más. Entró en su habitación mientras su cabeza era un caos de pensamiento. Empezaron a llegar muchos recuerdos a su memoria, como la primera vez que la conoció mientras ella fingía ser hombre, él no era tonto y sospechaba de su secreto, pero eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando estaban siendo atacados por los Galra.

Llegaron a un planeta que nadie conocía, por cortesía de Lance y del león azul, y despertaron a los llamados alteanos. Les encomendaron buscar los leones y a él le había tocado el rojo, del cual todavía no encontraban la ubicación.

Todos habían encontrado a sus respectivos leones, pero había una mala noticia, su león estaba en una nave Galra que estaba a punto de atacarlos.

Hunk y Lance querían huir pero Keith no estaba de acuerdo y se sorprendió al ver que Pidge estaba de acuerdo con él. Al final decidieron abordar la nave Galra. En la misión de infiltración iban a ir ellos dos juntos y Shiro, pero se dio algo imprevisto para variar. El mayor de los tres se había dado cuenta de que esa era la nave donde había estado prisionero, pero esa no era la mayor sorpresa, sino que Pidge se rehusó a seguir sin antes rescatar a los prisioneros y más aún fue saber la razón, los que iban en la misión Cerbero con Shiro, eran su padre y su hermano, aunque por suerte esto último no lo sorprendía solo a él.

Otra vez se presentó un cambio de planes, Shiro había decidido acompañarla, dejándolo solo en una nave alienígena, buscando a un león que no sabía dónde estaba, las cosas mejoraban a cada instante. Pero en el fondo no podía culparla, después de todo él deseaba saber su origen y a Shiro lo veía como un segundo padre, si él estuviera en peligro Keith por seguro iría a rescatarlo.

Lograron escapar y formar a Voltron, el problema es que luego de la batalla no tenían la menor idea de cómo lo habían logrado, tuvieron que entrenar mucho, pero no lograban trabajar como equipo, hasta la hora de la comida, cuando a Pidge le habían tirado "comida" en la cara, todos iniciaron una guerra de comida estando sincronizados a la perfección.

Unos días después, luego de haber derrotado a otro enviado Galra, estaban festejando, cuando de pronto ella dijo que se marchaba en busca de su familia. A Keith, eso le pareció muy egoísta de su parte y se lo hizo saber, empezaron a discutir, pero Shiro los detuvo y le dijo que en un equipo, la persona debía querer pertenecer, en verdad era frustrante la situación.

Pero las cosas tomaron un curso inesperado nuevamente y el castillo había sido tomado, y Shiro y Lance se convirtieron en rehenes mientras Keith y Allura estaban encerrados en el exterior y Hunk y Koran buscaban un Balmera, siendo Pidge su única esperanza, estando adentro.

Ella logró salvarlos a todos y tomó la decisión de quedarse, y siendo sinceros eso alegró un poco a Keith, después de todo, había hecho bastante por ellos en esa ocasión. También le agradó que más tarde compartiera su supuesto secreto con ellos, le alegraba saber que no habían más secretos entre ellos.

Desde entonces, aunque jamás lo admitiera, Keith se sorprendió cada vez más de las habilidades que tenía la paladín verde, de su agilidad y fortaleza, tanto en las peleas como a la hora de utilizar tecnología alienígena, incluso a veces sin haberla visto nunca antes, o como hacía a los robots enemigos sus aliados y su gran inteligencia, que aunque él nunca se hubiese considerado idiota, a veces se sentía como Lance cuando escuchaba algunas de las ideas que intercambiaban ella y Hunk. La comenzó a considerar como una gran aliada a la hora de combatir y agradecía que estuviera de su parte.

Sin embargo, muchas veces la notaba solitaria, en su mundo, a veces incluso nostálgica. Había visto a los otros paladines intentar sin resultado, y él en más de una ocasión se vio a sí mismo intentándolo, pero el problema es que él nunca había sido bueno para consolar a las personas. Debía ser obvio, si nadie más lo había logrado, él no tenía chances. Aun así siguió intentando, porque de alguna forma, aunque no fuera su estilo, y no lo hubiese experimentado muy seguido, desde que habían formado a Voltron, lo que les preocupaba a los demás dejó de serle indiferente, de alguna forma había desarrollado un vínculo con ellos, que no deseaba perder.

Por eso mismo pudo ver el cambio en Pidge cuando encontró a su hermano. A pesar de que seguía haciendo todo igual, se la notaba más animada, más feliz. Y ahora que por fin se había encontrado con su padre su alegría se había disparado aún más.

Keith estaba molesto, pero no porque la considerara egoísta, ahora la razón iba más allá de que se quedara por el bien del universo, la realidad es que la iba a extrañar, aunque no lo admitiera, en el fondo ellos se habían convertido en su familia y no quería que se fuera. Pero también estaba molesto consigo mismo, porque sabía lo importante que era esto para ella, ya no podía creer que era un mero capricho o que era egoísta si se iba, porque todo este tiempo la había visto pelear, reír, sufrir y llorar por lo que creía correcto, y ahora ella merecía su felicidad y aun así quería que se quedara con ellos.

Había empezado a pensar con más calma, ya no podía seguir así, Shiro tenía razón en un equipo, todos tienen que querer estar en él y si ella ya no lo deseaba, entonces no se lo iba a impedir, era momento de que ella pudiera ser feliz. Con ese pensamiento regresó al punto de encuentro.

Bueno, este es el último de los pensamientos de los 4 paladines que se enteran de la decisión de Pidge, ahora solo faltan tres capítulos para el final y uno de ellos es verdaderamente corto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado el capítulo y no haberme ido mucho de la personalidad de Keith, la verdad es el tipo de personalidad que más me cuesta transmitir, su forma de ser hace que cuando empiezo a escribir sobre sus sentimientos sienta que no respeto del todo como es el personaje, tengo que mejorar en eso.

Con eso dicho, gracias por leer y nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Saludos!


	6. Última vez

De nuevo me disculpo por la desaparición por tanto tiempo, acá les dejo el quinto capítulo, aunque es muy cortito, espero que les guste.

Chapter 5: Última vez

Todos llegaron al mismo tiempo y vieron en sus ojos que todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, iban a apoyar a su amiga.

Decidieron hablarlo con Koran y con Allura y, aunque fuese difícil, lograron que ellos también lo acepten, e incluso decidieron darle una última sorpresa.

Cuando terminaron todos los preparativos los Galra atacaron a los Olcari y todos fueron a ayudar. Cuando los derrotaron, sintieron un pequeño hueco en el pecho al pensar que esa era la última vez que combatían juntos, pero ninguno cambió su opinión al respecto.

Esa noche Pidge, Matt y Sam fueron al puente, habiendo sido citados por los otros paladines, en cuanto abrieron las puertas todos saltaron gritando sorpresa, había muchas decoraciones y comida y en el medio de todo un gran cartel que decía: BYE BYE PIDGE. Cabe destacar que la mirada de los tres era un poema.

-¿Eh?- Es lo único que pudo articular Pidge.

Al ver su reacción el resto de los paladines empezaban a preocuparse.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shiro

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó ella todavía en shock.

-Tu fiesta de despedida- Dijo Lance como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Sí, queríamos hacer algo para poder despedirnos, ahora que regresarás a casa- Dijo Hunk, mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.

-Es verdad, al menos nos pareció buena idea hacer esto, ya que no te veremos en un largo tiempo- Dijo Keith desviando su mirada.

-Esperen ¿Despedida?, ¿Ir a casa?, ¿Largo tiempo?- Dijo Pidge en su sorpresa mientras comenzaba a atar cabos sobre la situación, pero no era la única.

Al ver la reacción de su amiga los demás paladines empezaron a atar cabos y entendieron la situación, bueno todos menos uno.

-LAAAAAAANNNNCCCCEEEEEE- gritaron al unísono Keith, Shiro y hasta Hunk con una vena hinchada en sus sienes.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- Preguntó Lance sin estar seguro de por qué sus amigos tenían un aura asesina a su alrededor.

Vuelvo a repetir, ya sé que es muy cortito, pero ya los próximos dos vuelven a la normalidad.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta este punto.


	7. Pidge

Bueno, esto es compensación por la ausencia larga y por lo corto del capítulo anterior.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Chapter 6: Pidge

Pidge se sintió muy feliz de que su padre quisiera regresar con ellos a la Tierra, era lo que había soñado desde hace tanto tiempo y al fin tenía la oportunidad de que fuera real. Pero sabía muy bien que no iba a poder dejar a su equipo, después de todo eran como su segunda familia, y tampoco estaba lista para ceder su título de paladín verde a nadie. Además, si no derrotaban a los Galra todo iba a ser en vano y todos a los que amaba correrían peligro, ser paladín de Voltron se había vuelto algo que no podía dejar de hacer, y es por eso que le dijo a su padre que se quedaría. Matt también se iba a quedar puesto que él también quería ayudar a la resistencia. Él entendía igual que ella que no se podían dar el lujo de abandonar esa guerra. Era doloroso, pero sabían que era lo correcto.

Pidge se dirigía a su habitación para estar un rato sola y despejarse, empezó a recordar viejos tiempos, cuando había entrado a la academia actuando como un chico, cuando conoció a Lance y Hunk, aunque en aquel entonces no eran exactamente muy amigos que digamos y en gran parte se sentía culpable por eso, y pensar que pasarían a ser tan importantes en su vida.

También recordó cuando sus compañeros la descubrieron escuchando conversaciones en el espacio y ella les respondió con una verdad a medias lo que sucedía, el como rescataron a Shiro junto con Keith, el primer viaje en el león azul con Lance de piloto, debía admitir que eso todavía le revolvía el estómago.

Eran recuerdos que se habían vuelto significativos, así como la primera vez que hizo conexión con su león, o la primera vez que estuvo en una pelea contra el Imperio Galra, o la primera vez que armaron a Voltron y también la primera vez que supieron hacerlo.

Había algunos que la hacían sentir un poco mal al ver lo poco considerada que había sido con sus compañeros de equipo, como por ejemplo cuando había desconfiado de Shiro cuando se enteró de que había golpeado a su hermano, ella debió imaginar que lo había hecho para protegerlo, o cuando egoístamente había decidido dejar al equipo para ir a buscar a su familia, sin pensar en que todos tenían ganas de ver a las propias.

En aquella ocasión, por única vez agradeció a los Galra su intervención, ya que sino fuera por su invasión al castillo, probablemente ella se hubiera ido para siempre.

Después de ese incidente ella había decidido quedarse y proteger a su familia, junto con el resto del universo al lado de lo que ella comenzó a considerar una segunda familia. También a raíz de eso decidió confesar que era mujer, pero parece que el único que lo consideraba un secreto era Lance, al parecer la actuación no era su fuerte. De ahí en más se esforzó al máximo por ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera y buscando la información sobre el paradero de su padre y de su hermano.

Nunca pidió ayuda cuando encontraba información que le parecía relevante, y es que Pidge se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que era muy imprudente cuando se trataba de su familia, y no deseaba poner a sus amigos en peligro por una mala decisión que tomara en ese estado. De igual manera, no se quejaba cuando sentía soledad ya que sabía muy bien que todos cargaban con mucho peso y aún así no se quejaban. En un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de decirlo todo cuando Hunk se había exteriorizado con ella, pero viendo todo lo que le preocupaba a su compañero, al final decidía que no quería cargarlo con más.

Cuando encontró a su hermano, Pidge estaba muy feliz. Sabía muy bien que él la iba ayudar a encontrar a su padre sin importar lo que ella decidiera, así que comenzaron a trabajar juntos y de vez en cuando se permitía a sí misma algo que hace mucho no hacía, mostrarse vulnerable, volver a ser la hermana pequeña que necesitaba ser reconfortada. Había pasado mucho tiempo siendo fuerte y hasta ella necesitaba ese respiro.

Y finalmente todo el esfuerzo había dado fruto, su padre estaba a salvo y con ellos nuevamente. Eso la llenó de dicha, pero como le había dicho a su padre, no estaba dispuesta a dejar su lugar.

Más tarde ese día, tuvieron que enfrentar nuevamente a los Galra, tuvieron algunos problemas, pero gracias a los Olcari, a su hermano y a su padre lograron vencer. Luego de la batalla su padre les dijo que entendía su decisión y que veía que los necesitaban en ese lugar, pero que la tierra lo necesitaba a él. Pidge entendió que era una despedida, y en verdad le dolía al igual que Matt, pero sabían que su padre tenía razón, y además cuando acabara la guerra iban a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerse al día.

Esa noche Pidge, su hermano y su padre fueron convocados en el puente por los compañeros de la paladín, eso le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando entraron, todos saltaron gritando sorpresa. Pidge no entendía, vio comida y adornos por todas partes, acaso había olvidado algún cumpleaños. La respuesta se le presentó al ver el cartel que decía: BYE BYE PIDGE, aunque la verdad es que solo la dejaba más confundida de lo que estaba.

-¿Eh?- Es lo único que pudo articular Pidge.

Al ver su reacción el resto de los paladines empezaban a preocuparse.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shiro

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó ella todavía en shock.

-Tu fiesta de despedida- Dijo Lance como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Sí, queríamos hacer algo para poder despedirnos, ahora que regresarás a casa- Dijo Hunk, mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.

-Es verdad, al menos nos pareció buena idea hacer esto, ya que no te veremos en un largo tiempo- Dijo Keith desviando su mirada.

-Esperen ¿Despedida?, ¿Ir a casa?, ¿Largo tiempo?- Dijo Pidge en su sorpresa mientras comenzaba a atar cabos sobre la situación, pero no era la única.

Al ver la reacción de su amiga los demás paladines empezaron a atar cabos y entendieron la situación, bueno todos menos uno.

-LAAAAAAANNNNCCCCEEEEEE- gritaron al unísono Keith, Shiro y hasta Hunk con una vena hinchada en sus sienes.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- Preguntó Lance sin estar seguro de por qué sus amigos tenían un aura asesina a su alrededor.

En ese momento Pidge logró unir las piezas que faltaban y no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. Y ahora eran sus amigos los que no entendían lo que sucedía.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Algo que me olvidé de mencionar es que normalmente adoro escribir sobre los sentimientos de los personajes, aunque eso no es nuevo, pero la última parte de este capítulo que se corresponde con el anterior y el próximo fueron los que más me gustaron escribir, así que espero que les guste.


	8. Epílogo

Bueno, este ya es el final, espero que les haya gustado la historia y que les guste este capítulo también.

Chapter 7: Epílogo

La risa sonó unos cuantos ticks, en los que sus compañeros estaban anonadados e incluso su familia no entendía la razón de la risa de Pidge.

Cuando logró calmarse empezó a hablar.

-Lo siento chicos, es que creo que entendí la situación, déjenme ver si adivino. Lance escuchó mi conversación con mi padre ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mirando a Lance.

-Sí- Respondió mirando al suelo, un poco avergonzado de haber escuchado a escondidas aunque esa no fuera su intención.

-Y, deduzco que no la escuchaste hasta el final- Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Umm, no- Admitió luego de pensarlo un poco y en ese momento él empezó a atar cabos.

-Por lo que sacaste conclusiones equivocadas- argumentó con esa mirada que solo ella podía hacer cuando una situación le parecía divertida.

-Al parecer sí- Dijo Lance rascándose la nuca, después de haber entendido lo que sucedía y también el por qué sus compañeros estuvieron a punto de matarlo, él mismo quería darse algunos golpes en ese momento.

-Y ustedes creyeron lo que Lance dijo- Dijo, ahora mirando a sus demás amigos, cada vez más entretenida con sus reacciones.

-Sí- Contestaron los tres al unísono, mientras bajaban la mirada y con las caras completamente rojas de vergüenza.

-En consecuencia, decidieron aceptar mi supuesta partida y organizarme una fiesta de despedida, sin siquiera confirmar los hechos- Al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron callados, no podían rebatir.- Muchas gracias- Eso último los sorprendió y antes de que pudieran reaccionar Pidge continúo hablando.- Pero de verdad tienen pésima memoria, les dije que ustedes eran como una familia para mí, y con todo este tiempo juntos deberían saber que no abandono a mi familia, además si no derrotamos a los Galra, ninguna de mis familias o las suyas estaría a salvo, así que hasta que la guerra termine no me voy a ir a ningún lado, no les va a ser tan fácil deshacerse de mí- Esas palabras conmovieron a todos y Hunk ya había comenzado a llorar.- Además no puedo creer que se hayan tomado tan en serio una de las teorías de Lance.- Dijo para aligerar el ambiente y todos comenzaron a reír. Pero había algo que querían aclarar ahora que su amiga estaba siendo sincera.

-Pero, Pidge hay algo que no entiendo, si te sentías así ¿Por qué nunca pediste ayuda ni consuelo en ningún momento?- Preguntó Shiro, y en ese momento todos la miraron con seriedad, la verdad es que esto era importante para todos. Ahora Pidge bajó la vista avergonzada, parecía que les había dado una impresión equivocada a todos.

-Antes que nada, no era por falta de confianza. La razón para no hacerlo era porque cuando se trataba de mi hermano y mi padre, sé muy bien que no soy alguien prudente, y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlos por mi falta de juicio en esos momentos, no podría perdonarme si perdía a alguno de ustedes y sobre cuando estaba triste, no quería quejarme sabiendo que a todos nos afectaba la distancia con nuestras familias.- Terminó mirando a sus compañeros. Aunque no esperó lo siguiente.

-Tonta- Le dijo Lance mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.- Si nos consideras familia, ese tipo de cosas está dentro de lo que lidia cualquier familia.

-Lance tiene razón, a nadie le molestaría que hablaras sobre lo que te preocupa, es más, era más angustiante ver cómo te tragabas todo- Dijo Hunk mientras le sonreía.

-Esta vez, hasta yo coincido con ellos, es mejor cuando cuentas lo que te sucede de esa manera tal vez te podamos ayudar y sino aunque sea te va a servir para desahogarte, todos lo necesitamos a veces.- Aportó Keith con los brazos cruzados.

-Todos ellos tienen razón, y si te preocupa tu imprudencia entonces no es necesario, una familia contiene a sus miembros, si alguna vez intentas algo loco, nosotros te vamos a detener y en cualquier caso si no podemos vamos a estar cuando nos necesites- Dijo Shiro mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Pidge.

Ahora era su turno de estar conmovida y llorar, debería haberse dado cuenta, ellos siempre la iban a apoyar. Abrazó a Shiro y los demás paladines se fueron sumando, incluso Keith. En verdad se habían convertido en parte de su familia.

Mientras tanto su padre y su hermano miraban la escena conmovidos.

-Creo que ahora me puedo ir tranquilo, parece que está en muy buenas manos- Dijo Sam viendo a su pequeña, aunque ya no lo era tanto, ahora era todo una guerrera, aunque para él siempre iba a serlo.

-Sí, yo también lo creo, consiguió una buena tripulación ¿Verdad?- Dijo Matt que estaba muy orgulloso de su hermanita.

-Sí, son todos buenas personas que saben apreciar lo especial que ella es.- Respondió Sam y ambos se unieron al abrazo, luego de que Pidge les hiciera una seña.

Ciertamente, en unos días se iban a separar, pero Pidge estaba feliz siendo rodeada por gran parte de su familia y saberse tan querida por ellos.

Con esto se cierra esta historia y agradezco a todos los que llegaran a este punto, espero que lo disfrutaran. Me despido y con suerte hasta otro fic.


End file.
